


Missing Chisao

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Adventure, Advice, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alliteration, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anger, Animal Metaphors, Animals, Anime, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Battle, Best Friends, Bickering, Big Brothers, Bonding, Boredom, Boundaries, Boys Being Boys, Boys Will Be Boys, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon - Video Game, Canon - Video Game Dub, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Car Accidents, Cars, Chaos, Character(s) of Color, Chibi, Childhood Friends, Children, Comedy, Compare and Contrast, Competition, Complete, Computers, Confusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crying, Cute, Cute Kids, Dark Comedy, Despair, Destruction, Devotion, Dialect, Dimension Travel, Discipline, Double Entendre, Doubt, Drama, Driving, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Duelling, Emotional, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Endearments, Episode Related, Escapism, Explanations, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Fights, Financial Issues, Flashbacks, Florists, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Games, Gen, Geniuses, Growing Up, Happy, Hide and Seek, Hiding, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hobbies, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Innocence, Insults, Internet, Japanese Character(s), Joyful, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Laughter, Law Enforcement, Lies, Light-Hearted, Little Brothers, Machines, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Manipulation, Melodrama, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Missing Persons, Mistakes, Money, No Slash, Nostalgia, Oblivious, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Panic, Parallel Universes, Parental Instinct, Pet Names, Playgrounds, Police, Post-Canon, Prodigies, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Punishment, Rare Characters, Realization, References to Canon, Reminiscing, Responsibility, Role Reversal, Sappy, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science Fiction, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sneakiness, Squirrels, Strategy & Tactics, Surprises, Suspense, Sweet, Teaching, Tears, Teasing, Technology, Tension, Thriller, Traffic Jams, Trees, Truth, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Oyama Chisao goes missing! Who’s responsible for his disappearance? [Chisao + Kosuke friendship. No slash]





	Missing Chisao

Missing Chisao

Author’s Note: Inspired by _EXE 4_ of the games, where Chisao fakes his own kidnapping, and episode 1 of _Yo-kai Watch_. Includes a fourth-wall-breaking public service announcement by Rockman, like those he issued during certain episodes of the anime. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Summary:

Oyama Chisao goes missing! Who’s responsible for his disappearance?

* * *

Hikari Netto and Oyama Dekao were en route to the game centre for their scheduled afterschool NetBattle, when clarion catcalls penetrated their ears.

At a busy intersection, a row of vehicles confronted an immovable roadblock.

“What a mess! It’s a jungle over there!” Dekao observed as a man left his rust bucket to pound his foot on the concrete.

They singled out the chaos’ creator: a nine-year-old, who’d wandered into the middle of the crosswalk, in the midst of flagging down honking cars.

“Have you seen this boy?” He shoved his PET into the windshields of every angry driver whose errands he stalled.

“That’s…Kosuke-kun?” Netto realized.

Dekao rolled up his sleeves, rather pointlessly since they were short to begin with. “Oyama Dekao is on the case!”

Gutsman’s operator huffed it to the stoplight, scooped Kosuke onto his shoulder, and brought him back to the safety of the sidewalk.

“Not me, Dekao-oniichan!” Kosuke kicked.

Netto seemed mildly amused. “Causing another city disturbance, eh, Kosuke-kun?”

Hey, that wasn’t entirely fair! The last time something like this happened, Beyondard’s Horisugi Dotarou and Mister Press demolished downtown Densan on Kosuke’s behalf to recover the money he dropped. He had no say in the matter. Not his fault!

“Lemme go! I have to find Chisao-kun!”

Construing the direness in his little brother’s classmate’s tone, Dekao’s stake in his and Netto’s match lost precedence. “Why? Where’d he go?”

“He’s been kidnapped!”

“He _what_? This is terrible! Chisao! Chisao! Where are you?”

Big brudder’s panicky screaming reached him. Chisao sprang feistily from behind a planter across the street, upsetting a squirrel, which scampered up a tree. “Here I am, Niichan!”

The three hustled his way, irritating more motorists.

“You OK? Are you hurt?”

Chisao was baffled by Netto’s concern. “I’m OK. Why wouldn’t I be, chu?”

“Kosuke said you were kidnapped!” Dekao tearfully embraced his only brother.

“Waaaaaah?”

Not appreciating the seriousness of his offence, his friend tagged him. “Found you, Chisao-kun! You’re it!”

(Rockman: “Staging fake kidnappings is bad! Never do it!”)

“Don’t get all chummy with me, Kosuke-kun! You cheated, chu!”

Duped, they were! Accomplices abetting a crooked game of hide-and-seek.

A rattled Netto and Dekao agreed the puny prevaricator could benefit from a stern talking to.

She didn’t divulge her exact words of advice, but Kosuke laid off lying indefinitely, once Manabe-san of the Net Police got through with him.


End file.
